The instant invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating fluid columns to prevent the formation of scale and other flow restricting deposits within conduits utilized in the transmission of fluids. The instant method and apparatus may also be utilized to extract deposits from the surfaces of conduits and other components of fluid transmission systems, accelerate the separation of contaminants from a fluid and reduce the amount of chemicals required for the maintenance, treatment and processing of many fluids.
Thermal exchange systems comprising components such as boilers, heat exchangers and cooling towers utilize water as a heat transfer medium. Suspended and dissolved minerals precipitate out of the water and accumulate as deposits of scale on the surfaces of thermal exchange system components and restrict the flow of water, act as insulation that inhibits heat transfer from one surface to another, impede the operation of equipment and increase energy consumption as the fouled systems lose efficiency and labor to meet operational parameters. Fouled heat exchange systems must undergo descaling processes to recover lost productivity and reduce energy consumption at a significant expense, not only for the cost of cleaning system components but also for lost productivity while a facility is out of service as the fouled thermal exchange system is descaled.
Chemical treatment is a common means of controlling scale, corrosion, algae, bacteria and other biological contaminants in thermal exchange systems and is also commonly used to remove suspended or dissolved solid contaminants from process water, make-up water, industrial storm water and wastewater. Utilization of chemicals is costly, requires the storage, handling and dispensing of dangerous substances and poses increasing environmental concerns. As chemicals, minerals and other contaminants accumulate in thermal exchange systems, the water becomes unsuitable for continued use and a fresh supply of water is required for the ongoing operation of such systems. Contaminant laden water from such systems typically incurs large surcharges for wastewater disposal due to the treatment needed to render the water suitable for discharge into the environment.
In petroleum production, water, paraffin and minerals entrained in petroleum production fluids extracted from oil producing formations are separated from marketable oil by bulk recovery apparatus. Water extracted from crude oil is typically returned to the formation while recovered petroleum containing residual amounts of water and contaminants is transported to a refinery for processing into commodities. Over time, deposits of scale and other contaminants form within the separation equipment used to remove water from oil, conduits utilized to return water to the formation and pipelines used to transport crude oil to a refinery; resulting in restricted fluid flow, limited capacity of fluid transmission systems and the deterioration of pumps, valves, meters and other equipment. Productivity is lost when costly physical cleaning and chemical remediation are required to restore full flow to petroleum production and transmission systems. Refineries, as well as other industrial complexes, are constantly challenged with remediation of hydrocarbon contaminants that migrate into storm water and wastewater systems.
Prior art apparatus use a length of wire coiled around the outer surface of a pipe to form an antenna that is then energized with electrical energy switched on and off at a frequency of 2 kHz-20 kHz in an effort to replace chemical treatment.
Prior art apparatus are challenged by a number of deficiencies. Energizing an antenna with electrical energy continuously switched on and off at a frequency of 2 kHz-20 kHz generates a signal that radiates from the coiled wire, and because the signal radiates from the antenna only a limited area of the flow channel within the pipe receives the signal. Prior art apparatus attempt to treat pipes greater than 1″ in diameter by amplifying their signals to treat a broader cross section within the pipe. However, amplification merely results in the signal radiating farther from the coiled wire and typically fails to treat a broader cross section of the flow channel within larger diameter conduits.
Further, such prior art devices fail to shield the signals they generate and are susceptible to interference from stronger signals of other devices that can limit the efficiency of the fluid treatment they provide. The unshielded signals of prior art devices also radiate from the coil and may interfere with radio controlled devices, such as apparatus utilized in telemetering data and equipment.